


be my muse?

by cihuai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crackhead content, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, but that isn’t mentioned lol, changbin is definitely not a painter, felix is also disappointed, felix is tired, hyunjin and jisung are somewhere fucking, minho knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihuai/pseuds/cihuai
Summary: changbin has finally gotten felix to be his muse, much to the younger’s dismay.and oh, when did minho show up?





	be my muse?

"hyung, i can't hold still any longer."

said boy groans, feet beginning to tingle and back growing awfully stiff. his ass, also, has grown uncomfortably numb from being stuck to this stool for the last hour.

changbin sits opposite of him, a stool of his own placed beneath his bottom — and maybe his heavy concentration is keeping him from complaining as well. a large, (smack brand new) canvas sits infront of him, almost entirely blocking felix’s view of the slightly shorter male. one, hardly touched color palette occupying his left hand as it hangs to the side. felix wants to slap it down, march over to him and spoil the painting for himself.

maybe changbin isn’t the _best_ painter in the world. maybe changbin isn’t even a _painter_ to begin with. but, he’s been practically begging felix to be his muse, nagging at him for weeks because, _i’ve gotten better at painting, i promise!_

truthfully, felix wasn’t the most excited person to have been dragged into that. hell, jeongin would’ve been a much better choice — felix’ own words. too bad changbin wanted felix specifically to be the one nearly slumping into himself, impatience pulling his lip into a pout.

“hush, yongbok,” changbin says a bit too loudly, chuckling when he catches ear of felix’s annoyed bleat at the name. “be patient, would you? you’re the one who agreed to this whole thing.”

the younger nearly chokes on his imaginary drink, eyebrows raised in consternation. if he could lunge forwards and tackle changbin, he definitely would. but, there’s a little part of him that wants the other male to complete this painting without felix moving and ruining the entire position. perhaps he does want to see his smile of satisfaction afterwards.

“probably because you forced me into this.”

felix glances at himself once more, cringing when he sees his naked chest. changbin had convinced him to wear nothing but his black boy-shorts, claiming that his work would come out so much better because many artists have done this before. and yes, felix finds himself feeling very, very uncomfortable, one item away from being in his birthday suit, sitting in the center of the living room where _anyone_ could walk into at _any_ time.

fuck him and his entire life if that happens.

“what if someone comes in?” he asks stupidly.

when changbin peeks his head from behind the board, he sends felix one of his most devious grins, saying, “no one’s home.”

felix goes to open his mouth again, only to be stopped by changbin’s shushing lips, complaining about how much the younger seems to run his mouth. his tone though, is playful, and that’s good seeing as felix would’ve definitely taken it to heart.

his chest, stomach, legs and arms grow cold, nipples beginning to painfully erect as more time passes by. he runs his tongue over his chapped lips, sending changbin his most prime pout whenever he eyes the boy. to no avail though, it doesn’t seem to effect the older in the slightest. felix would’ve never found him to be so cruel.

“i’m almost done.” his voice breaks the silence, making felix’s stomach drop in such a blissful way. he’d been waiting so anxiously to hear those specific words throughout this entire thing.

“really?” he grows giddy, excited to see what changbin had done. “thank god, because my nipples are rock solid and i don’t think i can sit here any–“

“what the hell are you dweebs doing?”

felix practically freezes to his chair, (it’s not like he’s been capable of removing himself from it anyways.) no fucking way, felix wants to shrivel away into absolutely nothing. no way in hell had someone just emerged from their bedroom when changbin had so confidently _said_ that everyone had left.

felix turns his head – much to changbin’s dismay – to lock eyes with a very amused minho. anyone but him would’ve been tolerable, but fuck, the world hates felix. he throws his head back in a groan, just waiting for some snarky remark to fill the air.

“lix, are you naked?” minho’s grin only grows wider at that, four fingers so gently pressing against the skin of his bare back. felix wants to arch into just that, but he’ll certainly hold back from the extra embarrassment and humiliation.

“obviously,” he scoffs instead, swatting at the elders hands. minho sends him a squint.

“ah, felix! stop all that moving.” changbin’s voice breaks through their previous conversation, practically shooting daggers at him. felix shrinks away – atleast he wants to.

“this definitely looks like the start of a porno,” minho starts again once he catches sight of changbin, taking note of the entire situation. “you’re painting a naked felix, you grow an erection, and next thing you know, you’re fucking over paintbrushes–“

“hyung!” felix groans, ears burning into a red mess. he shoves a hysterical minho over, completely ignoring changbin’s constant complaints and threats that he’ll fuck up the painting just to piss him off. although, felix knows that changbin would only piss himself off.

“changbin! i thought you said no one was home!” felix, in a very poor attempt, shields his body with small hands, sending minho his worst glare. they’ve all seen one another naked atleast twice before, yet felix still couldn’t bring himself to be too comfortable with it; only with changbin. “when did you get here?”

“i’ve been here, actually.” minho states matter-of-factly. there’s now a prominent bump in the eldest’s cheek, and felix could only guess that he’s popped a grape into his mouth from the table. “everyone’s here. they’re watching some avengers movie out back. how could you guys not know?”

it begins to slowly dawn on felix, and he could only turn to a sheepish changbin, hardly ruined brush between his fingers. that little shit only told him that everyone was absent to reassure him more, and he mentally groans for having fallen for that.

“you two are some blockheads.” he says before exiting the room again, not before sending changbin a knowing look.

“i’m finished.” changbin suddenly says proudly, only seconds after minho’s departure. he stands from his stool, the heels of it scrapping against the wood. there’s a huge smile plastered on his face, eyes sparkling when he looks up at felix. “come look.”

way too excitedly, felix jumps up, bare feet hitting the cold floor as he swivels around the canvas. before him is probably the most disappointing thing felix has ever laid his eyes on. a single stick figure, painted into a poorly drawn stool and felix questions how had it taken changbin so long for this.

“what do you think?” hoping eyes glance his way.

“what the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this instead of working. ill gladly take my award for the biggest procrastinator. 
> 
> and if you haven’t noticed, this took like an hour. i’m pretty sure y’all could tell lmao. 
> 
> your feedback is strongly appreciated and thank you for reading my random spur of words.


End file.
